


the one where asriel makes a pun

by frick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Stargazing, comfy, does anyone actually use these or am i wasting my time, grumpy gote, night time, wew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick/pseuds/frick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk shows Asriel something cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where asriel makes a pun

It had taken a week for the weather to clear up enough for this moment. It was a crisp clear night out. Frisk could see the stars from the hotel window. She managed to coerce Asriel from his blanket cocoon in front of the TV and throw him into their rental car after some light-hearted berating and possible use of noogies. Undyne really did teach her some useful things.

Frisk wasn't sure what to specifically look for, to be honest. During a trip to the supermarket for some much needed popcorn, she had mentioned off-hand that she'd like to show a friend the aurora borealis before they had to leave back for Ebott. The cashier she was speaking with mentioned a spot out the road a few miles with no light pollution from the city and a good clear view of the stars between two mountainous towers.

It was her luck that a rainstorm rolled in that night. After using some of the good old "I'm royalty" charm, Frisk managed to steal a few more days in town hoping to outlast the weather. It paid off.

Asriel's yawning broke Frisk's train of thought. "We're almost there. You could have taken a nap instead of watching four hours of bad sitcoms." Asriel rolled his eyes and started playing with the radio.

After flipping through some positively terrible local stations, Asriel stopped on an AM station that had Mark Levin on the air.

He quickly turned it off after Frisk started snickering, leaning against the car door and staring out the window. "How far out is this place?"

"Few miles. Not far," Frisk reached her arm behind the seat and pulled out a down jacket. "but you'll probably need this. Fairly cold out here."

A few minutes later and they found their destination. There was a small parking lot and a single street lamp in the middle, coating everything in a orange haze. Despite that, Frisk could still see the stars dot the sky, the Big Dipper looming almost directly overhead.

Asriel stepped out of the car, stretching and giving out another yawn before cursing.

Frisk tried to suppress another laugh, but failed horribly. "Forget your spell again?"

A blue glow emitted from the other side of the car. "Shut up."

"You could just wear shoes, you know."

Asriel gave another eyeroll. His white pupils being illuminated in the encroaching darkness made it even cuter. Frisk directed him down a path towards the lake at the base of the mountain. 

Eventually they left the street light behind them, eyes rapidly adjusting to the dark as they stumbled over rocks and sticks on the dirt path to the lake. Asriel eventually just threw a fireball out to light the way ahead and earned a thanks from Frisk.

The end of the path opened up to the beach of the lake, the quietness engulfed the couple like a blanket. A waterfall could be heard in the distance. Moonlight illuminated the scene. The lake stretched out far, to the base of the two mountains, with a crevasse between the two bodies that made a v shape in the night sky.

Asriel had removed his scarf from his snout, breathing in the crisp air. "It's nice. No city noises. No people," Frisk smiled and grabbed his hand. "And I guess you're here. That's nice too."

"Aww, golly, thanks." Frisk muttered mockingly.

He gave a slight smirk and stared up at the stars. "Spent a lot of years underground. Had heard stories of the surface, from Dad... and Chara," Frisk gave his hand a squeeze. "But, it seemed like it was... overhyped, I guess. I didn't really give it much thought after you brought me out to the surface. Looked just like the caves in Waterfall. Took me a while to appreciate the fact that we're just a speck on the cosmic scale."

Frisk pulled him towards her and gave him a hug. The jacket he was wearing radiated heat. Must have been part of his spell from earlier. "I didn't take you for the astronomical type, Az. It's cute. Suits you."

She could practically feel him blushing. An image of red crossing the black markings on his cheeks raced through her mind's eye. 

Asriel returned the hug with an arm across her shoulder. "Like I said, didn't really give it much thought before... recent events. But it just seems so interesting now. Millions and millions of planets, just like ours. I wonder if there are other monsters there. If they've endured what we have, or worse. Or if they've been happy all their lives."

Frisk gave another squeeze of hugging energy. "I didn't bring you out here to get all sentimental and mopey. You're mopey enough as is."

"Heh. Sorry." Frisk felt Asriel try to pull away, slightly, and grabbed his other arm and put it around her shoulder as well.

"Don't worry about it. Just enjoy. I didn't bring you out here for just the stars."

Frisk had about a fraction of a second before realizing what she just said, and looked pleadingly at the sky. Asriel had gotten noticably hotter. Don't look at his face don't look at his face don't look at his fa-

It was as if God had decided to intervene. A green shimmer danced between the two towers of the mountains.

"O-oh. Oh wow. Frisk, this is magnificent."

The shimmer started waving across the sky, followed by waves of purple and blue. The image mirrored across the lake, twin lights dancing across the darkness. Frisk had to admit, even seeing pictures and video, none of it had done this justice. It was beautiful.

She snuck a glance back at Asriel's face. The blush was gone (Thank God), replaced by that childlike wonder that she remembered seeing after taking him out of Ebott. That look of weariness he wore like a mask had vanished.

They stood there for a good thirty minutes before Frisk started shuffling in Asriel's arms. "Should I try calling Sans? I know we're halfway across the world, but maybe he can shortcut here."

Asriel's smile grew and he buried his snootle into Frisk's hair. "That's just like you, isn't it? Gotta make everyone happy. Can't enjoy anything by yourself."

The combination of Az's callout and the feeling of his breath through her hair lit Frisk up like a firecracker. She tossed her head into his jacket to try to conceal it.

"Besides, he'd be the third wheel, and tibia honest, I think that'd put a damper on the mood right now."

Frisk gave him a weak punch for the pun.

Asriel looked back up to the sky. "This really is beautiful, though. Thanks, Frisk. I needed this."

"Mhm."

They watched the lights for another hour before the cold started to seep through Asriel's spell. Frisk tried to snap a couple of pictures on her cell phone for Sans but nothing decent came out. 

She managed to get a couple more glances at Asriel's face while heading back to the car. Even in the tree-shrouded moonlight he looked better than he had in months. These trips were a good idea after all.

She'd have to think of a way to top this one.


End file.
